Various devices and methods have been provided in the oilfield service industry for releasing downhole apparatus such as wireline from the conveyance head and tools. Traditionally, such apparatus have relied upon mechanical weakpoints. U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,269, incorporated herein by reference, assigned to Schlumberger Technology Corporation addressed disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art devices and methods.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a release device that overcomes deficiencies of the prior art devices. It is a further desire, to provide a release device that provides additional benefits.